User talk:AndreEagle17
---- Sig Here it is 18:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Btw, do not reply nor edit, you've got 6699 edits xD. 18:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Your signature Not to annoy you or anything, but the eagle image is too wide, just check the Com. Noticeboard to see the spacing it causes. It'd be better if you could reduce the size a bit. 18:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Looks pretty fine right now :) 19:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Image policy Hello since i can't seem to find a way to private message I guess I'll post here. You leaf a message on my profile about adding a license to my images when I upload them. I'm not fully sure where you are suppose to add that info at? In the name title, or in the description after you upload it? I'm not quite following you on that. I'm pretty much new to editting wiki's and I have many more images of companies around Liberty City to post. On a side note, if I have future questions where in te best place to ask them? Kumacuda (talk) 00:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Kumacuda Common Grammar mistakes No, they don't need to be listed in the Style manuals. The grammar police among us can continue to try to educate the masses when we see fit, but this is a wiki, not the High School Remedial English class. :) smurfy (coms) 01:11, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Incarcerated characters Hi Andre, I just saw your new category for incarcerated characters. I was just wondering whether that would include deceased characters too. Merle Abrahams, for example, died in prison without being released. Should they be included too? SJWalker (talk) 15:26, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :True. As soon as I typed the message I realised I could have answered my own question. I was going to add Billy Grey to that category too but then I remembered he was killed in prison and wasn't alive at the game's end. SJWalker (talk) 15:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that category. "Characters with unknown fates" is the best option I can think of. SJWalker (talk) 15:50, May 7, 2015 (UTC) New Update? Obvious Benefactor car based on 300 SL, giving us the hint of a second update this year. 03:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yep. I hate to see R* intentionally omit the content to single player and include it only to GTA Online. And I think I know the car name is... I just don't wanna spoil it. 19:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe. Or, the Surano Classic. :P 20:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I doubt it will be called that, since the Surano isn't based on the modern version Gullwing door car (the Merc SLS AMG), which means It won't be called the "Classic" version of a car it isn't a predecessor of. However, this is GTA, so, anything goes... 20:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Both names are valid for me, it may be either Surano Classic or Jugular, though I think it's more likely to be Jugular. AndreEagle17 20:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: DonVecta The thing that struck me was the "Removing all content from page" edit summary. Does that happen often on mobile then? SJWalker (talk) 15:52, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok then. Sounds like the mobile editing needs fixing. I'll strike the warning through. SJWalker (talk) 15:55, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Huh? Come on, guys, you can't be that serious! You think I'd suddenly out of the blue vandalize this wiki? I practically live here and try to contribute as much as I can (really, see my history of contributions here, you can't deny me that!). What I'm sure it happened is that when I submitted the Jimmy P edition (added an important fact about Pegorino that wasn't mentioned in the wiki at all), my proxy suddenly went poof (happens a lot), and instead of saving my content. :Anyways, rest assured I'd be the last person I'd vandalize this wiki, once again, see the history of contributions, that speaks louder than words. DonVecta (talk) 16:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :As for the advice, sure. I'll check the format of using third person instead. Thanks a lot for vouching about me. BTW. :) DonVecta (talk) 16:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Video do Lester Se você quiser, coloca o vídeo do Lester na sua userpage. As regras da wikia não se aplicam pras páginas pessoais dos users. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 21:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Signature That looks really cool Andre, thanks :) SJWalker (talk) 08:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Have I messed up your talk page? It's suddenly gone blank SJWalker (talk) 08:12, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Must have been my computer. It reappeared once I posted the message. I haven't been able to change my signature properly as it was only a flying visit this morning. I tried with the custom signature section but nothing seemed to change. How do I do it? SJWalker (talk) 20:41, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Like this? Sam Talk 15:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) It looks great. Thanks again Andre. :) Sam Talk 15:35, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you take a look at mine while you're doing Sam's? You did a good job on Sam's and I don't have the patience to do my own. Leo68 (talk) 20:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) It looks good but could you make it a little smaller? Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 20:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Looks great. Leo68 (talk) 20:37, May 10, 2015 (UTC) How is it changed? I've only changed my sig once and that was minor. Leo68 (talk) 20:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) All I'm getting is Template:Leo68sig or Leo68sig, the image itself isn't showing. Leo68 (talk) 20:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Now I just get this shit. (talk) 21:01, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Marshall Multiple generations, I'd say no. Currently there are 5 settings; image, image2, image3, image4 and marshall. image and image2 are for vehicle models/generations. image3 and image4 were added for Boxvilles. Marshall, well, what I've done to Marshall page. Basically, image = for vehicles, does not matter if the vehicle appears once or million times. A vehicle has to be there, no exceptions. image2 = they are only for vehicles with a different model name that share the same in-game name (dunno why dubsta2 remained in "Variants" section, so did Humane Boxville, etc.) or for different generations (see Coquette). image3 (hidden on template page) = was originally made for third Boxville image but vehicles with different model name are allowed there too image4 (hidden on template page) = was made for the Post Op Boxville, doubt there are 4 or more vehicle variants other than many Burritos. marshall (hidden on template page) = It's the image and text slider and cannot be edited on the page. A slider for different liveries, yes. That would be a perfect thing to include all liveries of a vehicle without constantly expanding the infobox (this is why I did what I did with the Marshalls. Adding 21 additional image slots would result in the infobox being twice as long as the actual page). Another thing that could be done with the sliders is including all vehicle appearances in the infobox. So for example the Cheetah page would display all it's appearances since GTA III in a similar way the Marshall shows liveries (though that would require images to be consistent with each other because the infobox would be going up and down due to different image sizes). Anyway, I agree with the idea so let's post it. 10:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC)